


blast off, capes on, we'll stay young

by softcell



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, mention of persona 3 character, phoenix ranger featherman...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcell/pseuds/softcell
Summary: Phoenix Ranger Featherman live show au ((aka i saw joker as featherman red and immediately went crazy))





	blast off, capes on, we'll stay young

**Author's Note:**

> based off this  
> https://twitter.com/Persona_Central/status/1121391589954338816  
> title from superhero heart by mr. downstairs

A group of girls are giggling at something on their phones as they head for the entrance of the Grand Stage area, and Akechi adjusts his flu mask to make sure it’s covering his face more securely. He really doesn’t need any of his fans harassing him with questions about what he’s doing at a Phoenix Ranger Featherman Live show.

No one needs to know the full extent of his affection for the sentai show. And _especially_ not about his crush on Featherman Red. He has a reputation to uphold as the ‘Detective Prince’ after all. 

He pushes his sunglasses up his nose and pulls the cap of his baseball cap further down and follows the rest of the crowd in to the Grand Stage gates.

__

 

Ryuji sighs loudly from where he’s sprawled out on the dressing room couch. “Man, I can’t believe you made us come with you for this. Like, it’s cool and all but shouldn’t you have brought Futaba? She’s the Featherman fan,” he grumbles. Akira doesn’t respond, too busy focusing on tucking the legs of his costume into his boots. Ann fans herself with her hand as she leans on the other side of the couch. “I’m surprised it’s so crowded out there! I knew the series was popular, but I figured it’d be mostly kids.”

Akira rises from his seat and adjusts the collar of his bright red sentai suit. His phone beeps from the counter next to Morgana, and the cat peers at the screen. “Futaba says you should be grateful for the chance to be here. She also wants you guys to take pictures and video if you can.”

Ryuji scoffs as he ignores his own phone vibrating in his pocket. “There’s no way we’re gonna be able to get a good shot with that massive crowd out there. Can’t she just hack into someone’s phone and watch from there?” Ann kicks at him and he winces. 

“Anyway,” Ann starts, “I can’t believe you were able to get this job, Joker. Like, with how popular the show is, I’m surprised they let a high schooler take over for the guy that usually does it.” She twirls a finger around one blonde pigtail as Akira shrugs. “I guess it was more of a right place, right time thing. That and being the only guy that could fit in this suit and actually knows the poses.” Ryuji straightens at that. “Dude. Why _do_ you even know all the moves? You secretly a Featherman otaku or something?”

Morgana hops off the counter and onto the couch. “Futaba made us watch all the new season plus some of the older ones. And we’re pretty sure Akira has a crush on either the Pink one or the Blue one.”

Akira shrugs as Ann and Ryuji turn to him questioningly. He’s not about to tell them he actually likes Featherman Black the best.

__

 

Akechi manages to reach his VIP seating without much trouble. The people seated near him are preoccupied with adjusting the settings on their cameras or starting up their streams for the show, so he carefully removes his sunglasses. He leaves the flu mask on and fixes his ponytail from where it’s poking through the back of his baseball cap. He checks the time on his watch and double checks on his phone.

Featherman Red flickers on his home screen briefly before he locks it again.

Just a few more minutes.

__

 

Akira tunes out Ann and Ryuji from where they’ve started to bicker on the couch while Morgana naps on Ann’s leg. There’s a stream of messages from Futaba telling him which poses she wants to see and asking him to try and grab a pic with Featherman Pink if he can, and a few notifications from Makoto and Haru wishing him luck, and another from Yusuke with a slightly blurry video of Sojiro from behind the counter while Futaba messes with the tv until it’s mirroring her laptop screen.

> **Yusuke:** It appears as though we will be watching a livestream of your performance although Futaba still requests pictures if possible.

> **Yusuke:** Boss seems mystified by all the cables and I must admit I am not sure what is happening either.

> **Yusuke:** We’ve decided it’s best to let Futaba handle it.

> **Yusuke:** Good luck, Joker. Or would it be more appropriate to say break a leg?

> **Yusuke:** I am not sure this qualifies as theatre.

Akira snorts as he exits the chat. There’s a knock on the door before the stage hand pokes her head in. “Two minutes! Don’t forget to put on the helmet, kid.” He nods at her and she closes the door behind her. Ryuji stands up from the couch and offers Ann a hand to pull herself up. She dusts her skirt off and opens her own bag for Morgana to jump into. “Good luck, Akira! We’ll see you afterward!” She hugs him before pumping a fist. “Do your best, Featherman Red!”

Ryuji rolls his eyes as she skips out the door and Akira grins at his friend. “I seriously still can’t believe you’re really doing this. But I believe in you, man! Good luck, dude. And don’t forget to kick Black’s ass. I still can’t believe he betrayed everyone,” he grumbles.

Akira smirks at him. “I thought you said Futaba was the Featherman fan?” Ryuji’s ears go red as he stammers and rubs the back of his neck. “Y-yeah, well, it sometimes comes on in the morning on the weekends when my mom’s still asleep from her late shifts. A-anyway don’t tell Ann about it! I’ll never hear the end of it from her otherwise.” He shakes his head before grinning at Akira. “Anyway! Good luck! I better go catch up with Ann before she tries to get me to bring snacks or something.” He slaps his shoulder and heads out with a wave.

Akira watches him head for the seating area before grabbing the helmet and carefully placing it on his head. He checks his reflection in the mirror one last time and closes the door behind him.

__

 

Akechi can’t help but focus on Featherman Red, and _not_ because he’s his favorite, but because the guy that’s playing Featherman Red seems oddly familiar, which sounds ridiculous considering the actor is covered from head to toe in his regalia. But the charismatic poses and casual hand gestures remind him of someone.

He tracks the actor as he moves across the stage, an odd mix of grace and borderline reckless confidence. The guy flips backward and the crowd oohs in appreciation as he and Featherman Black fight in what Akechi knows is a carefully choreographed fight. They’re toe to toe now, evenly matched in battle prowess when the other Featherman members enter from Red’s side of the stage. Featherman Black pushes Red and falls into a defensive stance as the appearance of the other members leaves him out numbered.

Red stares at Black before dropping his weapon and walking toward Red with a palm out.

A peace offering and a show of forgiveness.

Black turns his head away from the audience briefly before slowly turning to face Red again. He drops his own weapon and looks down at his own hands before he tentatively takes Red’s hand. The audience cheers as the two shake hands.

Then there’s a rumbling noise and the lights dim as a spotlight shines on the other side of the stage from behind Black. Smoke spews and a figure steps out of the fog. The MCs narrate the appearance of the new and true villain but Akechi is too busy staring at Red who’s already ready for the new battle, this time with Black on his side.

The fight is flashy, more special effects from the villain than actual fighting, and Akechi personally thinks the fight between Red and Black was better. It ends with the Featherman Rangers’ victory, and the crowd roars as the villain falls, but Akechi still is hyperfocused on Red.

Who’s grinning and fixing his gloves.

His red gloves.

By tugging them down further on his wrist, in a gesture that Akechi is familiar with.

Maybe too familiar with.

__

 

Akira bows with the rest of the cast and waves at the fans in the distance before looking down into the crowd near the front.

There are a few girls still in their school uniforms waving Featherman character fans wildly as they yell out to the actors. He waves at them, since his smile goes unseen under the helmet and moves toward the VIP section, hoping to get a glimpse of Ann and Ryuji.

He spots two blonde heads a few rows back and he ambles over when he notices someone closer to the front that catches his attention.

The guy is wearing a baseball cap and flu mask, and Akira tilts his head to try to get a better view of the person’s face. The guy’s reddish brown eyes go wide before he ducks his head as he pretends to fiddle with something on his phone. His ears are bright red, and when the guy turns his head to the side Akira can see his light brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and he thinks the dude looks vaguely familiar before his thoughts come to a screeching halt.

Light brown hair.

Red brown eyes?

No fucking way.

__

 

Akechi is losing his mind or just imagining things. He’d rather it be the latter than the former, but he’d take either of them over the idea that he might be right about who was wearing the Featherman Red costume.

Because he doesn’t think he’s fully prepared to handle the idea that his fictional crush is being portrayed by the guy he _might_ possibly be _mildly_ interested in in real life.

He contemplates leaving since the show is technically over, but he splurged on the VIP package, which means free backstage access and special merchandise. He’d be willing to skip out on the backstage tour if the guy behind the Featherman Red mask is who he thinks it is, but he’s not enough of a coward to say no to free limited edition Featherman merch.

__

 

Akira nearly stumbles into the dressing room and the actress playing Pink tilts her head in concern. She tugs off her helmet and brushes her bangs out of her face. “Hey, Red. Are you okay?” He blinks at her before realizing she can’t see his face, so he tugs his helmet off and smiles at her. “Yeah, sorry Takeba-san. Just thought I saw someone I knew in the crowd.”

She smiles back at him. “No worries, I totally get what you mean. I’ve got a few friends that sometimes come to these events too to surprise me. Not to mention a lot of people like to pretend they’re not fans of a sentai show.”  He brushes his fringe out of his face. “By the way, I know I’m just covering, but would it be possible to get a picture with you? My friend is a big fan.” She nods, a little embarrassed, and waves him over.

He takes a selfie of them and thanks her as one of the staff members comes in. “VIP guests are coming in! Everybody put your helmets back on so we can get pictures set up and finished as fast as possible.”

Takeba sighs and Akira bites back a laugh as he puts his helmet back on.

__

 

Akechi is doomed. He’d hoped to somehow weasel his way out of the tour and photo op but one of the security guards caught him. He’s not technically in trouble since he does have his VIP pass and proof of purchase, but he knows his hat and mask aren’t helping his case. The guy has an eyebrow raised in disbelief as he tries to make an excuse about needing to leave early, so he’d really appreciate it if he could get the merchandise if possible, but the guy just continues to loom over him menacingly.

Someone clears their throat and both the security guy and Akechi turn to face the person.  
  
It’s Featherman Red.

Akechi is going to die of mortification.

 

__  
 

Akira is never doubting himself again. 

He’d managed to escape photo op hell with the VIP guests and was searching for Ann and Ryuji who were trying to get Morgana some snacks, when he’d stumbled upon a security guy who’d cornered someone.

The same someone he’d spotted earlier in the crowd.

Security guy looks at him with raised eyebrows as he approaches, and Akira places an arm on the guy’s shoulder. “Sorry, this guy’s with me,” he tells him. The security guy’s eyes flicker between them. “Said he’s got an appointment and wanted to pick up his VIP bag. Thought he might’ve snuck back here.”

Akira waves a hand dismissively. “Nope!” he says, lips popping on the P. “He’s a friend of mine. He _is_ pretty busy though, so I’ll just take him to the VIP area so we can get his stuff.” The security guy relaxes a bit before looking away from Akira to the guy tucked under his arm. “Well, be careful, I guess.” Akira tugs them away and waves back at the guy as they leave.

“So,” he drawls. “What’s a guy like you doing at a Featherman Ranger Live show, Detective Prince Akechi?”

 

__  
 

Akechi would’ve killed to meet Featherman Red once upon a time. Now he’d just kill Featherman Red. Or at least the guy playing Featherman Red.

“Ha-ha!” he laughs unconvincingly. “W-what do you mean, Detective Prince Akechi? I’m flattered you apparently think I resemble him, but I’m afraid-”

Featherman Red stops abruptly causing Akechi to stumble. He barely avoids falling thanks to the grip on his arm. He can feel the stare coming from behind the helmet and ducks his head. There’s a loud sigh, and Featherman Red starts to lead him down the hall and into a room.

The door reads ‘Featherman Red’.

 

__

 

Akira thanks his lucky stars that Ann and Ryuji are still not back and that they took Morgana with them. He’s not sure an audience would be appropriate right now.

“Well, I’ll be honest, Akechi, your acting needs work,” he starts as he moves to take his helmet off. 

There’s a desperate noise that sounds something like a yelp and Akira winces as a pair of hands jerk the helmet further down onto his head instead of off of it.

They stand in an awkward silence, Akira with his hands poised to take his helmet off, and Akechi with his hands on top of the helmet, holding it in place.

 

__

Akechi doesn’t know what came over him. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t want the helmet to come off. Maybe he doesn’t want the illusion ruined? What if he’s wrong about who’s under the helmet?

Or worse, what if he’s right?

__

 

Akechi’s face is flushed from where it’s visible from behind the flu mask, and Akira sighs to himself as he moves his hands to Akechi’s wrists.

“Listen, I get it if you don’t want the idea of Featherman Red ruined or something but I’d really appreciate it if you’d let me take this thing off. The ventilation isn’t that great, Akechi.”

__

 

Akechi is going to implode. Featherman Red is touching him. No, that’s not right. _Akir-_ No, what if that’s not right either? It sounds like him, and he knows his name, but Akechi is somewhat well known, so maybe-

There’s another noise of Red clearing his throat again, and Akechi sucks in a deep breath.

Okay, there’s only one way to find out.

__

 

The hands on top of the helmet slide down to the sides and start to tug it up and off.

__

 

Dark and messy hair tumbles out of the helmet and flops onto Red’s slightly sweaty forehead.

Or rather Akira’s forehead.

The boy brushes his hair back from his face as he blinks at Akechi before grinning at him.

Akechi blinks and steps back, still gripping the helmet as he takes in everything.

Featherman Red unmasked.

Akira unmasked.

Featherman Red is Akira.

Akira is Featherman Red?

__

 

Akira starts to tug off the gloves and unzips the top of the costume and pulls his arms out of the sleeves. He sighs in relief as he plops on the couch, white undershirt soaked with sweat and looks at Akechi who’s still stiff and staring at him in disbelief.

__ 

Akechi’s brain is overheating. His fictional crush is somehow the same idiot he’s become interested in in real life. Said idiot is half dressed and sprawled out on a couch staring at him with half lidded eyes.

He’s also extremely sweaty.

Akira blinks at him and lets a slow smirk take over his face. “Thanks for saving me from overheating. I seriously thought I was going to die.” Akechi startles and looks away to the helmet he’s still gripping. Akira yawns and slides further down the couch, propping a leg up and over the back. “Maybe we can get _you_ in the next show.”

Akechi’s eyes go wide before he frowns at the other.

Akira smirks again. “My very own detective prince charming, saving me from heat. Or heat stroke rather.”

Akechi goes as red as the helmet he drops.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just typed this all out so nothings been proofread so like...  
> fair warning i guess


End file.
